Since receptacle type ground fault circuit interrupters (“GFCI”) can not only supply power to the load through the sockets on the upper cover but also can supply power through the load connection assembly to the load connected on it, it is used extensively. The specific structure of the current receptacle type ground fault circuit interrupter generally includes shell, leakage signal detection circuit, electromagnetic tripping mechanism that acts as controlled by the said leakage signal detection circuit, reset key, reset mechanism, grounding assembly, and conductive assembly from power input side to load side. The conductive assembly from power input side to load side includes power input connection assembly and load connection assembly. The load connection assembly includes wiring output assembly and receptacle output assembly.
The said reset mechanism includes a reset bracket. The reset bracket is under the action of the reset key and electromagnetic tripping mechanism. The reset bracket controls a pair of movable contacts in the conductive assembly to connect or disconnect the electrical connection from the power input connection assembly to the load end. However, because the pair of movable contacts of the current GFCI is provided at the free end of a pair of conductors in the conductive assembly and while the other end of the conductor is fixed, and also because the requirements for machining precision of the components are relatively high and the stability of product quality is not ideal, the two moveable contacts are prone to unreliable contact, causing that the receptacle type ground fault circuit interrupter cannot work normally.
In addition, as the power input connection assembly is very similar to the load connection assembly in the current GFCI, reverse connection of power supply wire and load wire often occurs during the installation and utilization. In that case, the GFCI acts only as a normal receptacle with no leakage protection function, and the hidden trouble of electric shock that may cause personal injury and property damage exists. For this reason, now many countries and regions require that, in case of reverse connection of the power supply line and load connection assembly, the receptacle type ground fault circuit interrupter should be unresettable and there should be no power output even when the reset key is pressed forcefully in order to prevent hidden safety trouble and to ensure personal and property safety.